watch me fall apart
by ryugazaki
Summary: "When I had suggested… roleplay," his voice sort of chokes on the word, like it had done when he first brought up the topic, "I didn't really mean something like this."


Another ReiHaru fic because why isn't there more?!

I wrote this so late at night (or early in the morning), so try to ignore the weirdness. It's only been lightly edited, so please excuse me if there's anything wrong!

Nothing really happens, so I think the rating is appropriate.

Title comes from Ben Howard's Only Love because that's apparently the only song I listen to.

* * *

Rei takes a moment or two to process the sight in front of him, blinking rapidly behind thick red frames and attempting to control the blush that threatens to take residence all over his face.

"This isn't… _exactly_ what I meant when I had… suggested this, Haruka-senpai." There's a few moments of a silence, Haruka staring at Rei and Rei staring at the… _outfit_ in which Haruka's wearing. He then gives a pained yelp when Haruka reaches up and pinches the curve of his hip, glaring all the while.

"Will you stop that?!" Rei whimpers, rubbing the aching area in order to soothe it. Haruka just twists his head to the side, grunting low in the back of his throat like he can't be bothered with it.

"Stop calling me that," Haruka mutters, glancing at Rei from his peripheral vision, cocking him an eyebrow as if to challenge Rei to do it again.

A sigh worms its way out of Rei's mouth as he covers the lower half of his face as usual when adjusting his glasses. He takes a sneak at Haruka again, who is sitting in front of his bed, legs tucked underneath him and arms crossed over his chest. It's not really the fact that Haruka is simply sitting on the floor in just his jammers - because Rei has seen him plenty of times in those, they did have swim club together - it's the accessories that Haruka had put on that makes Rei's face flare up in red again.

"When I had suggested… _roleplay_," his voice sort of chokes on the word, like it had done when he first brought up the topic, "I didn't really mean something like this." Rei's eyes roam over the red collar around Haruka's neck, down to the black tail hanging from his backside that's attached to a string which is tied around his waist, and then back up to the set of black cat ears sticking out of his dark hair.

Haruka simply looks up at Rei from his position on the floor with the current stoic look on his face, twisting the tail around his hand, "But you said for it to be something that I like."

Rei nods almost reluctantly, peering back toward the older boy's face, "That I did," he agrees, practically regretting the choice he made by allowing Haruka to pick out the roles. He had done it so he would feel more comfortable about it since it was only an experiment for them. Rei didn't think he would choose this.

Haruka sighs though, lazily stretching himself out on the floor like a… _cat_, resting his head on the bed behind him and staring up at Rei with a kind of bored expression. "And I like cats."

All Rei can do is stare at Haruka, with the way his lithe body is all sprawled out and trying to keep his sight from straying to the ears or the tail or the _collar_ before choking down a squeak when Haruka starts crawling toward him. He's sure that his face is on fire because he can feel the tips of his ears burning when a pale hand reaches up, hooking a finger into the belt loop on Rei's pants.

"Don't worry," Haruka says, his voice dropping a few octaves as he attempts to pull Rei closer. Rei does shuffle a few steps forward but his eyes are wide and he's sure he looks a little freaked (which he is because this is literally not what he had envisioned this being about). Haruka's on his knees, head near level with Rei's chest as he stares up at him, "I got you a costume too." He gestures his head to a brown parcel that sits about a foot away from them and Rei finally tears his gaze away from his boyfriend to it, looking more perplexed than shocked now.

"A-ah, you did?"

Haruka nods, nuzzling Rei's chest before resting his cheek against it, "I did. It's a fish costume."

Rei's eyes grow wider as he jerks away from Haruka's embrace, making the other boy pout silently but he's too busy sputtering and fumbling over his words to notice, "A f-fish costume?! _Why a fish costume_?!"

Haruka sits back on down on his knees, frowning up at the flustered boy. "Because cats like fish."

"A fish costume...!"

"They didn't have a mackerel costume," Haruka sighs, almost as if the thought pains him. Rei continues to stare at him with growing panic.

"I'm not… you can't… Haruka!"

"So, I could only get a tuna one. Cats like tuna, though, so."

"I'm not wearing a fish costume!"

Haruka blinks up at him, hand inching toward the package but freezes at Rei's outburst. "Why not?" he says and his voice takes on a hint of disappointment but Rei refuses to give in.

"This isn't.. it's not… it's not beautiful!" Rei all but shrieks, heavily shaking his head and fixing his glasses in order to control himself. "There isn't… _anything_ aesthetically or.. sexually pleasing about this!"

Haruka opens up his mouth but soon clamps it shut, lowering his head as if he's a child being scolded by his mother. Rei feels bad about his frenzied reaction toward the whole ordeal and raises his hand to rub at his temple, closing his eyes in the process.

That seems to be a bad idea because all of the sudden he finds himself on the floor, head hitting the ground a little harder than necessary while all of the air goes out of him with a soft _whoosh_. His eyes snap open to see Haruka hovering over him, eyes narrowed and body rigid.

"There's nothing _pleasing_ about this, Rei?" His voice has a dangerous tone, dark and low and it's not something that Rei wants to challenge with.

"That isn't.. I didn't mean… I mean…" Rei trails off with his babbling when Haruka sits back on his thighs, watching as his long fingers work at the buckle on Rei's belt.

"Cats are quite known to be dominant," Haruka murmurs, pulling the belt out of Rei's trousers and tossing it behind him with a careless flick of his wrist. His hands go to work the button and zipper, all the while staring at Rei's face as if what he's doing is a normal thing. Rei only whimpers, gnawing on his lip when Haruka gets his pants unbutton.

"They're very merciless when eating their food," he continues, pushing Rei's shirt up a little ways on his stomach before he traces his thumb over the little ridge on Rei's hip, causing the younger boy to squirm against his hold. "They tear little bits off and rip in it," he purrs, hand descending down the length of Rei's body until he's pretty much palming him through his pants.

Rei nearly moans outright and bucks upward into the warmth of his hand, eyes falling shut and mouth falling open, "Haruka…"

A hand clamps itself over his mouth and Haruka doesn't stop his ministrations but he is glaring at Rei now, through heavy eyelashes, "Food… doesn't _talk_."

All Rei can do is whine from deep in his chest, not caring so much about the original weirdness of the idea, especially if he means he gets this kind of outcome.

* * *

Ah, I hope you enjoyed!

You can always request anything on my tumblr (reirygazaki)!


End file.
